


【protagoneil】错遇

by Hecateee



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: ★无差★深夜激情产物★假定Neil的物理是他教的
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【protagoneil】错遇

阳光正好，树上的绿叶纹丝不动，午后的空气凝固且厚重，总是让人昏昏欲睡。Neil抱着几本专业书赶去教室，和新教授见面的第一天，他可不想留下一个不守时坏印象给对方。

一辆显然价格不菲的车停在了Neil脚边，扬起的灰尘让他皱了皱眉。车里的人麻利地打开车门走了出来，裁剪不太服帖的西装和佩戴没几天的腕表说明车主人是个暴发户的可能性更大，象征友好的手对Neil伸了过来。

“我是你的物理导师。”车主言简意赅地说明自己的来意，“以前那位教授家中有事暂时不能来上课。”

“我还认为你会对我说‘kid穿上战衣，世界需要你。’，就像钢铁侠一样。”Neil对还未摘掉墨镜的男人眨了眨眼睛。

男人只是站在那里一眼不发，墨镜的遮挡让人看不透他在想什么。前尘往事和现实搅在一起，他突然不忍开口说接下来本应该说的事情，一堆话堵在嗓子眼说不出，最后变成了一句干巴巴的附和。

事实的确像Neil无意中开的玩笑那样，世界需要他们，即使世界甚至不会知道他们的姓名和存在。昭然若揭的真相被对方轻易说出之后，他反而不那么容易说出口。

“要专心。”教授敲了敲Neil的桌子。

“是你在让我分神。”Neil转着手里的笔，眼中有些挑衅的意味，“更何况这并不是教学内容。”

“你迟早会用到的。”

“哪个正经的物理学教授会教自己的学生怎么开锁？”

教授转身开始板书不再回答，Neil突然失去和他对峙的欲望，说不清道不明的情感从残缺的缝隙中生出。透过那个身影，他看见了一个故人，一个还未相识的故人。

紧张的课业任务让Neil觉得时间仿佛停滞，他每天都在和该死的熵增熵减以及正反粒子作斗争，对比之下开锁游戏甚至都变得有意思多了。

Neil算是悟性比较高，但仍然不可避免有些疑惑亟待解答。他依着窗户随意地在草稿纸上列着公式，想想又在正中间画下一个问号。手中的笔被人抽走，原本画着问号的地方被TENET遮住，这是教授要告诉他的最后一个东西。

教授把自己整理出来的笔记放在了Neil面前:“明天你的导师就要回来了，这是最后一节课，你要记住我教给你的所有内容。”

“教授，还不告诉我你的名字吗？”Neil停下了在演算的笔，抬头望向眼前的男人，“即使是在临别前。”

“这并不代表永别，只不过下次再见面的时候我不见得认识你。”男人从口袋里摸出一条挂件放在了Neil手心，“记得带在身上，让我能够认出你。”

风从窗户中蹿入，卷起了桌上的纸张带到了地下，两人下意识地都低头去捡，指尖在不经意间触碰，却都像触电一样缩回。纸落在原地，没有人再去主动拾起它。

教室里陷入了沉默，教授一眼不发地转身离开，Neil望着他远去的背影笑了笑，捡起了地上那张纸。杂乱的草稿宣告这张纸的生命已经结束，Neil在把它送进废纸篓前止住了脚步，用笔重重圈下写在正中间偌大的TENET，把它和那个小挂件一起扔进了包里。

新的旅途就此开始。

混乱嘈杂的孟买街头，莫名的焦躁围绕着Neil，强烈的预感让他觉得这段交易和平时不一样。意料之外的人出现在指定地点，挂在包上的红绳迎风飘动，Neil的心随之一颤，忍不住快步走上前。

“我是Neil，你的中间人。”


End file.
